1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to off-highway tractor vehicles provided with a blade attachment which can be raised or lowered at the front of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A skidder uses a blade similar to a dozer blade having an elongated, continuous concave surface called a decking blade for arranging logs on the ground.
Another type of blade is used in site preparation work where the merchantable timber has been removed and it is necessary to doze over the smaller trees and brush to prepare the site for new growth.
In clearing work it is necessary that the blade remain in an elevated position for extended periods. Since the engine draws cooling air in at the side and expels it through the radiator at the front, if the decking blade is used for clearing, it is soon found that with the blade in the raised position it obstructs air flow to the point that the engine becomes overheated.
On the other hand, a clearing blade is generally open in construction so as not to restrict air flow. However, changing from the conventional decking blade to a clearing blade is a time-consuming problem.